Lucys Hideaway
by Iniysa
Summary: Lucy has a secret.


This story is a fan fiction for the TV show, 7th Hevean  
  
Lucy's Hideaway  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Lucy Camdin slowly walked out on to the poarch. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was be alone. She had just finished eating dinner, and washing the dishes. She told her parents that she was just going to go take walk, and would be home before it got to dark. Her parents gave hertheir blessings and she left, not intending to go on a walk at all. Lucy is a very happy do-gooder type, who is planning to become a Minister like her father, Eric Camdon. Finding alone time in her house is almost impossible. Lucy has 6 brothers and sisters. From oldest to youngest there is:  
  
Matt: very tall, brown hair, in college, age 21  
  
Mary: very tall, brown hair, used to play basketball, but got in a bit of  
trouble, and now lives with her grandparents, age 18  
  
Lucy: medium hight, blond hair, is in her last years of high school, age 17  
  
Simon: short, blond hair, just starting high school, age 14  
  
Ruthie, small, last years of elementry school, age 9  
  
David, baby, twin to:  
  
Samuel, baby.  
  
Their mother, Annie Camdon, is a stay at home mom, and her only real job is to take care of the family, being there is so many of them. :) Whenever Lucy needed to get away, she usually talked her parents into letting her stay at a friend's place, but when she did not want to be near anyone, you could find her in her secret hiding place. Outside, on the left side of her house there is a fairly large hole that is under a large wooden crate. The crate is used as a base for flowers. When you scoot the crate over and go down to hole with stairs going down it, and you reach the bottom of the hole, you will find a purple wooden door with a combination/key lock. When you open thedoor you walk in to a large room. A table, some chairs and three lanterns  
can be found around the room. Also there is a small radio, TV, pillows, ablanket, and a small refridgerator filled with Cokes and sandwiches. Thewall is a light beige, that almost looked pink in the right light. The roomwas not under the house but under the side yard. This was Lucy's get   
away. Lucy had found this place when she was ten years old and exploring the yard. She was walking through the side of the yard when she tripped over a pot sixed hole. Being the adventerous type, she figured there minght be buried tresure, so she started to dig. To hide her work, she put a wooden crate there and started putting her plants on it, saying it was a school  
project. No one ever moved it. A week after she started digging she found the door. The wood was rotting, so she carefully opened it up. Inside she found 3 wooden chairs surrounding a wooden table. Dirt was all over the ground and the roof appered to be caving in a bit. Lucy set to work,   
fixing it up. Being that she was only 10 and in the 4th grade, she did not really know how to repair anything. So she swept the floor and started saving her allowence money to buy things for the room. As soon as she got in to intermediate school she took shop. There she learned how to repair and build. So she got to work building a door, fixing the old chairs, and table. Then she fixed the roof and made the walls sturdy. She built lots of things to make the room nicer. She told her parents that the stuff she built was homework for school, which most of the time was true! The next year she took art. She learned how to draw and paint. She used her new found skills to paint, and painted her front door and the walls. On the far wall she painted a window, with the sun shining and flowers growing. She painted the chairs, and the table to look like they were marble. She was still putting small amounts of her allowence into buying things for her room. She secretly bought things for her room from garage sells. So far she had three   
lanterns and a battery operated radio. The next year she took home works. There she was tought to sew, cook, eat properly and everything the teachers thought the student should know how to do. Lucy, made pillows for the chairs, and to make a sort of bed where she could naps. She made curtains, for her make believe window, and a blanket for when it got cold down there. She also   
bought a small TV. Lucy had started to volunteer around town, and learned how to get electricity down to her room. One day when she was alone in the house, she turned off all the power and got to work, getting the power cord down to her room, covering up the cords, turning back on the power and getting the clocks back to normal. She then plugged in her TV, radio, and a small   
clock. Three years later, Lucy was in the 10th grade, and she found that she had enough money to buy a small refrigerator, from a elderly couple down the street. The couple were so happy that she was taking it off their hands that they sold it to her for half the price they had originally asked for. With the extra money, Lucy went to the store and bought three 12 packs of Coke, one 12 pack of bottled water, some lunch meat, bread, mayo, and cheese. She stopped by a garage sale on her way home and got a gray bread box. When she got home she took all of her food and bread box and went to her secret room. She placed the bread in the bread box, and the rest of the sandwich  
stuff in the fridge. She then took out 3 Cokes and 3 waters and placed them in the small fridge. She put the rest of the drinks by the TV. The fridge and bread box were placed on the table.   
  
Later that year, Lucy bought a small wicker TV stand and a small cabinet that went up around three feet. In the cabinet she put her extra drinks. On top of the cabnet, she places the fridge, and on top of the fridge she place the bread box, which she had painted a light blue with colorful flowers. She also built stairs down the hole outside so she did not get dirty everytime she went down there. She built a small closet, where she hung up extra clothes, and at the top   
of the closet she placed a shelf where she put her most secret belongings. She built a hidden shelf in the closet with a key lock that she hid her money and her most priceless possesions.  
  
Lucy slowly walked down the steps of her porch and to the crate. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. She then moved it carefully, and silently, and stepped into the hole. She then moved the crate back over the hole, took out her key, put in the code, turned the key, and the door opened up. She walked in, struck a match and turned on the lanterns.  
  
'One day I am going to put real lights in here!' She thought. 'Yeah right, I have been thinking that for years. I won't ever do it, cause I like the way this room looks, in the fire light.' Lucy went to her radio and turned it on so a very soft melody filled the quit room. The volume   
down low so that no one heard and came to investigate. She layed down on her bed of pillows, took her blanket, wrapped it around herself, and closed her eyes. She did not mean to fall asleep. She woke up with a start when she heard her name being called. She jumped up, and looked at the clock. 3:03 AM. 'Oh, no!' Lucy thought, she quickly blew out her lanterns, turned off the radio,  
and was about to open the door to go out when it opened. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her father's face appered in where the once shut door used to be.  
  
"Lucy?" Lucy's dad asked.  
  
"Dad...how?..." was all Lucy, could ask.  
  
"Lucy, we have the whole town looking for you, you scared us to death!"  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry, I accidently fell asleep!" Lucy said as she turned around and lit another match and lit the lanterns again. Mr. Camden walked in and looked around.  
  
"Wow! Did you do this?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been an on going project, since the 4th grade. How did you know to look for me down here?"  
  
"Well, after I had been all around town, this voice out of nowhere said, 'look in the old storm celler'. I did not even remember that it was down there until then. I personally have never been down here before, because it was supposed to be closed up. So I drove home, found the old blue prints, and found out that the entrence would be under the flower crate. I was a bit surprised to find a hole with stairs going down. So I went down the stairs, the there you were," Mr. Camden said as he walked around the room, checking the place out. "So you have been working on this since the 4th grade?"  
  
"Ha, yeah, when I got in here, the only things in here was these chairs and this table. The roof was caving in, and plants were coming through the walls. Thats why I took shop, art, and all the other things I did, so I could fix this place up!"  
  
"Where did you get the money to buy all of this stuff?"  
  
"My allowance money."  
  
"Wow, this place is nice! Now, we better go up and tell everyone that you have been found."  
  
"You won't tell anyone about my secret place will you?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Only your mother, she deserves to know. But I promice this place is safe with me. And from now on, you come and tell us when you go down here, so we know where to find you."  
  
"Yes sir, thanks so much!"  
  
"Your welcome, now lets go." Lucy turned off her lanterns and stepped out of the room. Shelocked the door and they both climed out of the hole. Ms. Camden was walking in to the side yard just as they placed the crate back over the hole.  
  
"Lucy! Oh! I am so glad to see your okay! Where have you been? What could you have possibly been doing untill this hour? Did anyone hurt you? Come lets go in side." They walked into the house, where Matt was sitting by the phone, in case Lucy called.  
  
"Lucy? Where have you been, you have had us so worried!" Matt said as he hugged his sister. "I am going to call everyone and let them know your home safe." Matt then picked up the phone and started calling the police, to let them know. Lucy, and her mom and dad went in to the living room, where, Simon, Ruthie, and the babies, sat on the couch waiting for some news.  
  
"Lucy!" Simon yelled, as he ran and hugged Lucy, Lucy, hugged him   
back, then Ruthie, hugged her.  
  
  
"Okay, Simon, Ruthie, time for bed! Simon please take the twins up-staris to there cribs."  
  
"Yes ma'am, Simon and Ruthie, said in usion, and they, along with the babies were gone. Lucy, and her parents sat down on the couch.  
  
"Lucy, do you want to explain to me where you were?" Ms. Camdin asked.  
  
"Okay," Lucy told her mom about her secret room and how she had found it, and why she was so late. And what her dad told her she had to do from now on.  
  
"Wow! The place sounds nice! I agree with your father, you need to tell us when you go down there. Also, I want to see this place tomorrow," Ms. Camdin said with a big smile.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Good, now go to bed!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Lucy said as she stood up and did a mock salute. Then she told her parents she loved them and went up to bed.  
  
End  



End file.
